


The Kids Grow Up

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 绝枪战士X战士2. 老流氓拐走小处男的故事3. 愉快搞OC
Kudos: 6





	The Kids Grow Up

当战士第五次把木酒杯砸到桌面上时，老旧的木板发出嘎嘣一声哀鸣，龟裂扭曲着从木杯底部向外延伸，几乎要把整张桌子都劈成两半，在吧台另一边调酒的店长吓得差点出门右拐喊鬼哭队来抓人。战士抬眼狠瞪向四方，染上酒气的眼睛像进入原初解放状态一样，红得吓人，聪明人都不会想去招惹醉汉，全都识时务地扭头继续喝酒聊天，不再去瞎打探别人家的私事。  
酒吧老板心里急得要命，他绕到战士身边，阿谀奉承地陪着笑：“那个，这位冒险者阁下，小店微本薄利，要么您趁着神志清醒先把酒钱结了？”  
战士仰脖喝光剩余的麦酒，打了个酒嗝，手有意无意地搭在身边的斧头上：“你、你难道怕我，嗝，付不起酒钱？”  
“哪能啊！”老板把头摇成了拨浪鼓，边否认三连边快速后撤，“您喝！多喝点！我再给您续满！”  
看着盛满酒杯的金黄麦酒，战士仍旧不说话，表面言笑不苟，心底的不安却更重了些，事已至此，他身无分文没法付酒钱的真相已经快瞒不住了，吃霸王餐被抓包难免要挨罚，店家如果有同情心说不定会把人当免费劳力压榨几天，没有的话就直接扭送到双蛇党，交给执法部门处置。战士咬咬牙，猛灌进去两口酒，糊里糊涂地想还是去吃牢饭吧，也不用干活，而且有个屋檐睡，比露宿荒野强多了。  
既然心意已决，战士也不准备再拖沓，他把剩下的半杯麦酒和随身行李放在原地占位置，准备在自首前先去排空下膀胱，省得被抓还要尿一裤子，丢人现眼。解开裤子感受自然时，战士的心开始乱飞，短短二十年的过往历历在目。普通的出生、长大，普通的进入珊瑚塔学习，普通的被固定队相中拽来了格里达尼亚，普通的无家可归，一会也将普通的因为滋事闹事而被抓。  
普通到令人唏嘘。  
战士哀叹着提好裤子，慢悠悠走回酒吧，正准备把心里创想好的霸王餐剧本如实演绎一遍，就看到一位胡子拉碴不修边幅从头到脚都写着怠惰慵懒的大叔翘着二郎腿，坐在自己的位子前，手里捧着自己喝剩一半的麦酒。靠墙放的战斧不知何时倒在了地上，取而代之的是一柄精巧的银白刃枪，刀刃的寒光跟大叔玩味的哂笑交相呼应，刺得战士青筋暴起。  
枪刃自然注意到了战士充满敌意的瞪视，悠哉地歪过脸，连带着把空酒杯往桌上一摔：“这是你的座位？”  
战士咬紧牙关，愤恨的嗓音从牙齿间传出：“没错，是我的。”  
“这样啊。”枪刃无所畏惧地耸肩，嘲讽似的朝战士微微一笑，“小屁孩一个喝什么酒，来，叔叔给你点杯橙汁当补偿，去外面跟小朋友们野餐去吧。”  
怒火烧断了战士绷紧的最后一根线，喉结剧烈颤动着，发出兽般的低吼。武器还倒在地上，战士无暇顾及，他右手攥拳，压低重心，飞也似的抡拳往枪刃脸上砸。硬挨下这一拳恐怕鼻梁骨都要被打折，毁容可就不划算了，枪刃撇撇嘴，不情不愿地从板凳上站起来，左手伸展接下战士的拳头攥紧，右臂捞起他的腰腹，借助惯性的帮助稍稍发力把战士掀翻在了吧台上。  
木桌子再也经不住折腾，木腿尽数折断，吧台上的高脚酒盏、木雕酒杯、琉璃酒瓶等各种家什噼里啪啦掉了一地，碎的碎裂的裂，看着酒吧老板乌漆嘛黑的脸色和快要脱臼的下巴颏，不用算账也知道损失有多么惨重。杀红了眼的战士随手抄起木椅当武器，木渣木屑漫天飞扬，吓得在一边看热闹的客人也都抱头逃窜，生怕被卷进这场酒馆斗殴里去。  
枪刃也不反击，他不紧不慢地躲过战士的每一次攻击，甚至穿插着打了好几个哈欠。当气急败坏的战士终于伸手去捡斧头时，他的眼睛蓦地亮了，箭步冲上前握住了战士的手腕，及时制止了进一步的破坏。战士奋力想要挣开，却发现无论自己怎么发力枪刃的手都纹丝不动，像铁签子一样把自己彻底卡死了。  
拗不过只好动嘴皮子，战士手指着枪刃鼻子就骂：“你这王八蛋想干什么，给老子撒手！”  
“稳住。”枪刃朝一片狼藉的吧台呶呶嘴，“你赔得起吗？小心蹲一辈子监狱。”  
“轮到你管了吗！蹲就蹲没在怕的！”  
枪刃被逗笑了，他用力一拉，把战士拽到了身边，探头贴在他耳边调笑道：“那可不行，保护目标出了差错我怎么拿钱啊，对吧？”战士被这句莫名其妙的话弄得满脸狐疑，临时停下嘴不再骂人，枪刃找准机会用臂弯将他搂紧，另一只手捂住他好不容易肯休息下来的嘴，扭脸对惊魂未定的店长微微一笑，“真抱歉啊我的同伴喝多了，我现在就带他回去。”  
店长吓得话都说不利索，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手挽留：“赔、赔偿……”  
“桌上那个钱袋有足量金币，足够你把整家店翻新的。还有，你家麦酒掺水了，如果不想让双蛇党来检查你家酒窖就收下钱，把今天的事全忘干净。”  
枪刃冷若冰霜的笑脸让店长的恐慌更甚，他回过头，确实在破损崩塌的吧台上看到一个鼓囊囊的钱袋，在手里掂量掂量，少说也有百枚足金。商人都是识时务的，既然拿到了钱店长也就再无担忧，看到枪刃单手拿走战士的行囊走出门外后立刻从里锁死了店门，并决定以后再也不允许这两人踏进自家酒馆一步。  
一路上战士都在挣扎，嘴巴被捂住了就用拳头锤，拳头被拦住就用脚去踹，脚踹不管用就用脑壳去撞枪刃的下巴颏，然而他用尽一切办法都没能翘开枪刃的手。先前的酒劲上来了，他明显感觉到麻痹感在血管中蔓延，力气尽散，如果不是枪刃揽着他恐怕要跌在马路上睡过去。  
全程挨打的枪刃连眼角都没跳一下，他拖着不省人事的战士在栖木旅馆开了间双人房，把酒劲上头而无力挣扎的战士拖进了客房里，撒开手随便扔在了地毯上，自己则泄了气一样摊在沙发间解开扣子喘气。休息片刻后，他抄起杯子，从客房里的喷泉池里舀了杯水，毫无慈悲地朝战士脸上泼去。  
水珠溅到战士脸上，把醉生梦死的战士唤醒。他迷茫地睁开眼，发现自己躺在陌生房间的中心，熟悉的战斧离自己几星米远，面前站着在酒馆里碰瓷找茬还强制把他绑架走的可疑大叔。本能让战士连滚带爬从地上站起来，像受伤的猛兽一样发出低吼声。  
看人还算清醒，枪刃耸耸肩，做了个投降的姿势：“我不准备和你打架，冷静下来听我说话，不然我就用绳子把你捆起来吊在天花板上过夜。”  
战士和枪刃交过手，知道自己不是他的对手，怏怏耷拉下头，喉口的咆哮也换为了委屈的咕噜声。“你有什么企图。”战士哑着声音问，“我和你不认识吧？为什么在酒吧找我麻烦。”  
“什么叫找你麻烦，分明是救了你。”枪刃翘起腿，一副不可一世的大爷样，“你自己看你裤子兜，又平又扁还一圈一圈打褶，再破个窟窿眼全天下都能知道你兜里没一个大子儿。你可想清楚，有前科的人无法再成为正经的冒险者，行会也不会发任务给你，好点能去当当雇佣兵，差了的只能去山里当盗贼了，死了都没人给你收尸。”  
战士支支吾吾半天也想不到词反驳，从这方面考虑枪刃确实救了他一命，但是心里就是不服，打死也咽不下这口气。他闷闷地走到枪刃面前，低头俯瞰着在仿佛无脊椎动物一样瘫在软垫上的男人，怎么也想不到自己竟然会打不过他。  
“说吧，多少钱。”战士没好气地问，“我宁愿进监狱也不想欠人情债。”  
枪刃哂笑着挑眉：“你有钱还？”  
“现在没有，不过我可以赚。”  
枪刃多少来了兴趣，他欠身坐直，手肘撑起下巴，饶有趣味地仰头望向战士：“说吧，怎么赚，如果有真实可行的计划我倒是有点兴趣。”  
“我、我……”战士抓耳挠腮想了好一阵，猛地拍手，大声道，“我可以卖身！”  
枪刃当即浑身脱力，差点从沙发上摔下来。他快速调整心态，清了清喉咙，摆出一副语重心长劝诫晚辈的长辈模样说道：“小伙子，年纪轻轻不要自甘堕落吵着说要出卖身体，你这种没脑子的不仅要被人吃干抹净，事后恐怕还得给人数钱。”  
虽然人清醒了，战士脑仁还一片混沌，酒精的后作用尚在，让他根本无法正常思考，在战士容量有限的脑子里，卖身和当劳力没区别，无非是陪人打打架跑跑腿狩狩猎参与迷宫探险和讨伐魔物，根本没有往少儿不宜的工作内容上想。战士用接近咆哮的大嗓门嚷嚷道：“卖身而已，怎么就堕落了！你没卖过吗！”  
枪刃再也绷不住哈哈大笑出声：“不好意思，还真没卖过。”  
“这都没干过还好意思在冒险者行会混？”  
“好好好，你厉害你牛逼。”枪刃做出一个投降的姿势，戏谑地打量着神志不清的战士，觉得又可笑又可怜。目测上去战士的年龄撑死二十出头，正是冒险生涯起步的时间，他体格强壮肌肉匀称，就算经验不足也完全可以靠身体能力去打拼一把，真要走上了卖身这条路那简直是暴殄天物。  
刚才那番话十有八九是瞎胡扯的，战士这大大咧咧的黄毛小子恐怕连卖身到底是什么意思都不知道，艾欧泽亚那么多性变态，真要被人拐走去了妓院可怎么整。枪刃无奈地叹气，顺势解开腰带的金属锁扣，露出一截灰蓝色的贴身内裤。  
作为长辈，有义务给他上一课。  
尽管尚未勃起，枪刃胯下鼓囊囊的肉包仍让战士瞪大了眼睛，难掩艳羡之情。不对不对，这老流氓脱裤子干什么！战士条件反射地捂住眼，破口大骂：“你文明点，把裤子穿上再说话！你信不信我去告你猥亵！”  
“呦呵还知道用法律保护自己，不错啊，比我想象中好那么一丢丢。”枪刃打趣道，他百无聊赖地仰靠在沙发上，把腿根分的更开，短小的棉布料再也遮不住股间巨物，囊袋的轮廓从边缘露出来。  
“你不是卖身吗？”枪刃抛了个媚眼，“爷买了。”  
战士怔住了，他也就图个嘴爽随便扯两句，倒是没料到当场就有人付钱买人，而且还是面前这位满脸胡渣的邋遢枪刃。但金主永远是金主，就算是战士也不能反抗钱的诱惑，他抓抓后脑勺的碎发，把抬脚踹碎枪刃蛋蛋的冲动收敛起来，低声哦了一声。  
实在太好笑了，珊瑚塔基础教育不行啊怎么教出来的学生傻成这个德行。枪刃险些当场破功，他故作严肃地清清喉咙，态度立转成了暴躁老哥：“哦什么哦，赶紧干活，小心我赊账！”  
战士大声抗议，坚决反抗半夜加班：“这大晚上的上哪干活啊！”  
“还能上哪？”枪刃坏笑着欠身，一把抓住战士的衣领将他拽倒在地，抬起头，鼻尖正指在他饱满的底裤前。浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来，战士本能的想要后退，后脑勺却被枪刃死死摁住难以动弹，逼着他离自己的阴茎更贴近了几分。  
“在屋里干还不够？我懂了，你想去外面野战，哎呀现在的小年轻真开放，果然时代不一样了。”  
“你他妈在说什么鬼话，死变态快放开我！”  
先不说有没有性趣，枪刃本身也只是想让战士涨个教训，告诉他卖身到底是什么意思，实际并不想真的把他给上了。他把疲软的器官在战士脸上蹭了蹭，皮笑肉不笑地问道：“怎么，不卖身了？”  
“卖……卖还是要卖的！”战士一咬牙，竟打张开嘴把包在底裤下的器官整个叼住了。毫无征兆的潮湿触感让枪刃当场骂出声，他低头瞪着战士，迎上一双酒气未退而朦胧的眸子。  
有点意思。枪刃改变了方针，既然战士执意要逞强自己就跟着做下去，反正自己也不吃亏，看看这个不知天高地厚的傻小子到哪步才会哭着道歉。想都想好了，枪刃也不再客气，他按压着战士的后脑，十指扯着他的头发将性器往深处塞，半勃起的茎头不断撞向战士的喉管，逼得小年轻眼底都汲出了水。  
战士嘴里填满了别的男人的物件，鼻腔里全是男人的腥气，噎得他想呕。碍于面子又不能轻易退缩，只好生疏地用舌头隔着棉布舔弄那根海绵体，勉为其难吞咽下男人硬塞到嘴里的事物。喉咙塞不下就把舌头铺平垫在下面挪出更多空间，深喉到呼吸困难就侧过脸，讨好似的用脸颊去照顾阴茎。  
好在战士还醉着，拙劣的技术也被他毫无羞赧的行动力所遮盖，爽得枪刃不住喟叹，性器也硬得往外滴起了水。哪怕落难，战士终归也还是战士，就算他湿软的舌头正在仔细舔舐性器上的阳筋，口腔里的每一寸粘膜都在挑战枪刃的欲情，醉醺醺的眼底仍留有星点火光，时刻提醒枪刃不要沉醉于享受，稍作放松就会被猛兽捕食，落得只剩白骨的下场。  
枪刃本意并非解决生理需求，他觉得教训应该是给到了，就摸了摸战士的下巴示意他抬头直视自己：“怎么样，还要继续卖吗？”  
“给我工、工资！”  
“呸，把全套做了再跟老子提钱，舔硬了就跑你当你是玩仙人跳啊？”  
战士懵懂地伸出舌头，舔掉唇边的唾液，末了还打了响亮地酒嗝：“全套？怎么才叫全套？”  
这人喝酒喝到脑子宕机了？血气方刚的小年轻怎么可能不懂这些？枪刃不耐烦的举起双手，一边用手比划出一个环形，另一边则将三根手指并拢成了柱状体，开始模拟活塞的抽插运动。“看好了，全套工作可是要让我把屌塞进你屁股里的，这都做不到怎么好意思叫卖身！”  
不知道是酒精的后劲还是枪刃的手势太淫秽，战士满脸羞红，止不住地全身颤抖。枪刃满意地挑眉，心想这样应该多少能起到教育的作用，至少这个不知天高地厚的臭小子不会再莽撞冒出靠卖身赚钱的荒唐想法。虽然性致被舔硬了又不能发泄憋得很难受，枪刃仍然秉持着点到为止教育为先的宗旨，把内裤重新穿了起来：“怎么样知道卖身的含义了吧？以后别动不动就喊着卖身，你卖不起。”  
战士本就不太灵光，他年龄尚轻又有些好坏不分，加上喝上了头脑子转不过弯，现在彻底被枪刃这番话激怒，气得羞涩都退了几分。他猛兽似的扑上来咬住枪刃穿戴衣服的手，发狠地攥住那根勃起的器官，疼得枪刃差点以为年纪轻轻就要跟自己儿子说再见了。愤怒让战士说话也不打磕巴了，咬字格外清楚：“谁说我卖不起！不就是操进去吗，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗！”  
旅店里氤氲着湿热的情潮，但气氛已经同最初的教唆全然不同。战士甩开枪刃的手执意站起来，还不忘抬脚踩在他胸前以免人跑路。他缓慢脱去身上的皮铠与贴身单衣，丰满结实的前乳随着动作抖了几下，前端浅褐色的乳头也逐渐挺立起来，色情而诱人。不顾枪刃的拒绝，战士爬上沙发，膝盖跪在软垫上支撑平衡，双腿跨开骑在了枪刃股间。  
看到战士主动塌腰想去容纳勃起的阴茎时，枪刃眉毛几乎都要皱成一团。手法生疏，润滑就算了也不做扩张，绝对要吃尽苦头。“第一次？”他问。  
此刻战士手扶着枪刃的阴茎往菊穴里放，多次的失败偏移让他急得满头大汗，说话也全无逻辑。“第一次又怎么了，谁还没有个第一次！”  
“放松点会好进去些。”  
“你他妈告诉我这怎么放松！我又不是女人再放松也就那么大点地方啊！”  
照这速度，天亮了估计都吃不进去。枪刃恨铁不成钢地叹气，老是硬着他也很累，还不如速战速决，或许小处男只是吃进去根手指头就疼得嗷嗷求饶也说不定呢。“我来教你怎么样？”枪刃道，“免费教学，这种好机会可不多见哦。”  
“真的？”战士可怜兮兮地抽鼻子，竟然有几分委屈。  
“真的真的。”枪刃赔笑着抬起双臂，抱紧了战士的腰杆，手沿着脊背上的肌肉线条一路下滑，很快就顺进了臀缝里，抵在褶皱处轻压。“后悔了你可要尽快说，到小心后面话都说不出来。”  
指腹摁进穴口的瞬间战士吃疼地倒抽气，两根手指就把他撑得求生不得求死不能，难以想象整根吞进去后会是怎么个狼狈模样。枪刃经验丰富，只在两根指节的浅处扩张就引得战士小腹发颤，涎水直流，整个人一幅被玩坏了的失神样子。  
“记住啊，想靠身体赚到钱扩张和准备工作可不能让客人效劳，听说经验丰富的男妓不接客的时候都会含住特殊道具来保证后穴柔软，要不要我给你买一个？当然，还是赊账。”  
“闭……啊！”  
阴茎顶进来的瞬间战士差点晕死过去，屁股里又麻又胀，有种被人从中撕裂的痛感。男器进入身体的感觉过于强烈，甚至有种连自尊心都遭人践踏的失落感，战士哆哆嗦嗦地想跑，性器退出去些许又被枪刃拽着顶到深处，半截身子都没了感觉。  
枪刃也好过不到哪去，未经润滑的处男比想象中还紧，勒得他呼吸都有些发梗。“怎样，还要继续？”  
“少、少废话……”战士的声音中带着哭腔，他流着泪，把手落在枪刃坚韧有力的腰上，狠命掐了一下，“快点，继续。”  
不得不说，这股说得上无鲁莽无谋的只属于年轻人的稚气举动让枪刃有些佩服，他已经过了不顾后果使劲前冲的年龄，也并不想回到过去，稳重世故也挺好，看着未经世事的年轻人受伤跌倒偶尔还会说几句风凉话。虽然和战士的相遇是他刻意为之，但最初他也是想好好嘲笑下战士，毛都没长齐就去酒吧喝闷酒，还跟小混混学着想吃霸王餐。现在他却怎也笑不出来，尽管饶了大弯路，战士仍然在想办法用自己的能力活下去。  
无论如何，任何人都没有资格去嘲笑讽刺一个认真耿直的年轻人。  
不过卖身还是不能卖的，一旦走上这条路就永无回头之日。枪刃独自闯荡多年，没少见到穷困潦倒靠出卖身体过活的可怜人，他们嘴上说等有钱了就金盆洗手好好过日子，结果谁都没能脱身，在酒精媚药中浑浑噩噩度过了最宝贵的年华。  
哪怕是亏本交易，枪刃也想把怀里这位青涩的年轻人推上正途。  
枪刃把人抱得更紧了些，凑上去舔吻战士的耳垂，痒得小年轻频频退缩，过后又食髓知味地主动摩蹭枪刃的耳侧，引诱他去舔玩另一边耳朵。勃起的物件退出去又很快顶进来，每次都比上一次要深、要狠，让初被开苞的处子很快收获了快感，绞紧穴肉迎合枪刃的进攻。  
“倒是很会吸，不错，有天赋。”枪刃舔舔嘴唇，把战士平铺开在沙发上，恋人似的亲吻他的唇角与额头，“最后问一次，后悔了吗？”  
战士猛地仰头，尖锐的犬齿狠咬住枪刃的嘴唇，血腥味立刻在两人唇齿间扩散开来。  
“没有。”战士坚定地回答，不羁的眼神如狼似虎，“我一定要想办法自己活下去。”  
望着身下的年轻人，枪刃一时间竟不知如何是好。被不公平对待，被议论，被侵犯，只要他说一声对不起或服一下软枪刃当即就会停下惩罚，放他离开。然而战士就像沙漠岩缝间的枯草，看似弱小，实际根插在沙土深处，顽强程度不亚于其他参天大树。  
简直和年轻时的自己一模一样。  
有点意思。  
枪刃再次低头吻住战士的嘴，舔掉他唇边的血迹，同时把自己整根顶进了肉甬深处。  
“好，从明天开始，你跟着我混。”  
  
===  
  
战士醒来的时候枪刃早就起了床，现在裸着上半身在卧室沙发上百无聊赖地啜饮着咖啡。他面前的餐桌上摆着一套空盘子，另外还有一份没动过的火腿煎蛋和橙汁，看来是叫了客房送餐服务。战士吞了吞口水，肚子不争气地咕噜响起来。  
“饿了就来吃饭。”枪刃平静地命令道，斜眼望向床边，“还是你想让我去床上喂你？不过喂的可就不是烤面包了，牛奶倒是可以。”  
“你……！”战士张嘴就想骂流氓，谁料眼泪抢先一步婆娑婆娑滚了下来，反而把枪刃给吓了一跳。  
“有话好好说哭什么啊！先说好昨晚我可没射在里面，也好好帮你洗干净了，没做丧尽天良的事！”  
战士抓起枕头用力扔在枪刃脸上，边哭边骂：“滚啊老子才不会因为被人上了就掉眼泪！我、我是因为自己太不争气才……”  
枪刃一改玩世不恭的形象，缓慢走到战士床边，用覆满厚茧的手掌抹去年轻人的泪水。“别哭，说来听听。”  
“我……”战士咬咬牙，最终还是败给了男人的温柔，“我被固定队开除了，队长说我不思进取这么久也不改变战斗方式，现在太弱了跟不上潮流，不适合探索更困难的迷宫。还说，要去招募个更强的防护职业，就、就把我从部队赶出来了。”  
枪刃不插话，只是拾起散落一旁的棉毯，体贴的披在战士肩上。  
“我从珊瑚塔毕业后当天就被那个固定队带走了，当时队长说我很强，也不介意我没有实战经验强行把我从利姆萨·罗敏萨带到了格里达尼亚，一晃两年就过去了……”  
“他让你走你就走，你怎么这么听话？”  
“我、我当时气得没多想，只把随身武器带出来，连行李和钱财都落在了部队……”  
“我陪你回去拿？”  
“我不！”战士拼死摇头，“那些钱都是那个混账队长给我的，开除我那天还说如果不是他救济我根本活不下去，就凭这句话我也不想要一分钱，一定要靠自己白手起家。”  
“还挺倔。”  
“不争面包争口气，我才不回去！”  
“白手起家可不容易啊……”枪刃沉吟片刻，抬手拍了下战士的后背，“一会我有个保镖工作，正好缺个帮手，酬劳七三分，来不来？”  
“你三我七？”  
枪刃青筋蹦起，一把扯下战士肩头的被褥：“混小子，再多嘴只给你二。”  
如果给战士一个机会，让他回到首次和枪刃搭伙出任务的那天，他一定会转身就跑。工作中的枪刃严谨到令人发指，一点失误都逃不出他的眼睛，任务出了岔子还会被他绑在床头架上狠操。  
战士永远记得自己因为一时心软没有找雇主收钱就走了那次。枪刃气得要命，把战士摁在床上折磨了一天一夜，到最后年轻人只能软绵绵跪趴在床上，手腕因为麻绳而充血红肿，性器蔫蔫地垂着头，只有前面的铃口还在小股小股滴着水。  
枪刃似乎看不见战士失神崩溃的模样，慢悠悠趴到他身上，把那根烫硬的器官硬顶进早已被操熟了的穴里。“你知不知道那个雇主是乌尔达哈出名的奸商，靠收保护费都能过纸醉金迷的日子。”他平淡地说，狠命顶到最深处，“你知不知道他最擅长跟人哭穷卖惨，指不定现在就在背后喝着小酒骂你是傻白甜烂好人。”  
“我上哪知……啊……”强烈的快感让战士浑身抽搐，靠后穴的腺体达到了高潮，眼泪唾液淌了一脸。  
“记住，工作是工作，想在社会上活下来就硬起心，怜悯可填不饱肚子。”说罢，枪刃在战士的后颈留下一串溢血的牙印，声音变得冰冷嘶哑，“再有下次，你就滚蛋。”  
除了惩罚方式有些过激，平日作风有些懒散外，枪刃绝对算得上是好人。久而久之，战士逐渐发现了枪刃许多不为人知的隐藏面。比如他是真的希望战士能像曾经承诺的自力更生，比如他之所以啰嗦到令人发指，只是希望战士能长点心眼不要过分意气用事。  
战士也是有心人，相处下来他逐渐记住了枪刃喜欢喝什么牌子的酒，喜欢吃哪家店的炸薯条，喜欢哪里产的烤核桃，偶尔路过那些店铺就会进去，用几个铜板换些礼物，回去犒劳工作归来的枪刃。当晚除了在床上云雨，结束后枪刃还会兴致大发，搂着战士讲年轻时的冒险故事，一直讲到天明。  
战士慢慢发现，枪刃看着八面玲珑，心底仍保留着一处柔软，知道他会在口袋里揣些风干的鸡肉脯，嘴上说是应急食粮，实际全喂给了被主人抛弃的可怜猫狗。战士更知道，枪刃平常把钱看得很重，遇到真的很困难的雇主总会想办法在不伤及对方自尊心的前提下打个折，事后骂骂咧咧说没挣到钱，反手又给雇主塞了两个金币权当照顾新客户。  
战士知道，枪刃看着身体健壮，其实年龄已经三十过半，旧伤深可及骨，天一转凉就隐隐作痛。战士知道，虽然枪刃活得自由自在像匹洒脱的孤傲狼王，还天天管战士叫跟屁虫恨不得当天就把他扔路边，实际也在努力适应两人一起的生活。他还知道，枪刃年轻时受了不少苦，被拐卖被虐待，全是凭自己的本事脱离的困境。他看上去天不怕地不怕，但心里又很怕，怕每天面对冷冰冰的空房子，怕自己死在路边没人收尸，怕自己生了病没人照顾，怕英雄迟暮孤独终老，怕遇到逆境连个贴心可靠的战友都没有。  
战士还知道，枪刃实际并不希望他走。  
  
===  
  
黑衣森林迎来了长达两个月雨季。  
丝绒般的绵密雨幕连绵不绝，从深林彼岸蔓延至城市上空，缀满水滴的葳蕤枝叶沉甸甸地低下头，如同在课堂上久睡不醒的学徒。气候过于潮湿，偌大的格里达尼亚被整个笼在雨雾中，远看像是嵌在雾玻璃后的老油画，腐朽发霉。就连出生在城里的人民都叫苦不迭，整天为永远晾不干的内衣裤伤透脑筋。雨幕同样打湿了战士头铠上的羽毛，黏搭搭的垂下来，像他本人一样毫无生气。  
他和枪刃已经很多天没接到合适的保镖工作了，天气原因大部分商人都绕开了黑衣森林，连魔物都懒得从山洞里爬出来作恶，天下太平到让人抓狂。对一般人来说绝对是好事，但冒险者们大多叫苦不迭，有什么办法，他们这些吃乱世饭的人就怕国泰民安，一闲下来就担心下顿饭钱怎么赚。  
未雨绸缪的枪刃有足够的积蓄，就算工作空窗也没有克扣战士的伙食费，两人的日子和往常别无区别，偶尔还会奢侈一把去吃顿大餐。只是战士心里过意不去，他嚷嚷着要独立，结果到最后还得吃枪刃的用枪刃的。每次提起这事枪刃都会忍不住发笑，而后拍打战士的肩说：“你不都卖身给我了吗，记得晚上把我伺候舒坦点。”  
战士不动怒，只是呆愣地点头，反而搞得枪刃浑身不自在。“如果有什么需要帮忙的一定和我说！”战士扑上去，死抓住枪刃的小臂，“除了保镖工作其他的也行，对了，我自己去冒险者行会找找活吧。”  
“你干什么这么夸张，没意思没意思，我出去下，一会回来。”  
“你去哪，我也去！”  
“去成年场所，小屁孩别跟上来。”  
门咚的一合上了，独留战士在空房间中仿徨，他趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头间，小声嘀咕着：“骗子。”  
枪刃才不是去成年场所，他是去药铺买伤药。连日阴雨让他后背的伤口出现了感染症状，膝盖骨到了子时也会隐隐作痛，拱在怀里睡觉的战士总能感觉到从枪刃胸膛涔涔涌出的盗汗。  
“我们去别的城市吧。”战士揽住枪刃，望向他的眼神坚定不移，“去乌尔达哈，去我的故乡也行，这两个地方商贸发达，肯定有更多工作机会。”  
“太麻烦了。”枪刃想跑，战士却用身子拦着路让他无处可走，只好继续解释，“先不说我，你想换行会得有冒险者证明，你的身份证件不是都留在部队没拿出来吗？”  
“我……”  
战士抓耳挠腮的模样逗得枪刃笑出来，他拧了下战士的脸颊，安慰道：“算了，熬过这几个月就行了。”  
“我回去拿。”  
“啊？”  
“我说我回去拿，连着其他行李和积蓄一起拿回来！”战士越说越激动，嗓门也愈发增强，震得枪刃耳朵里嗡嗡作响，连雨声都匿去声音。  
“然后，我们就一起去别的城市吧。”  
  
===  
  
站在薰衣草苗圃的桥头眺望远方，很容易就会看到隐藏在葳蕤树荫中的各式洋楼，战士曾经的家就在其中。枪刃答应了战士陪他一同回去，便在房屋的庭院中驻足，静静等待战士整理妥当。三层楼的大洋房与枪刃印象中不同，安静地仿佛鬼宅，完全不似初次光临时热闹。  
约莫过了半星时，有人从外走进庭院，枪刃转过身，看到一位钓鱼人打扮的年轻人正在对他招手。“好久不见。”他说。  
“嗯，好久不见。”  
他是战士前固定队的搭档，一位银胄团出身的自由骑士。骑士轻车熟路地把渔具放回到仓库，从行囊中取出顺路摘来的野果摆在庭院的木桌上，招呼枪刃过来休息。骑士当然不是为了请他吃水果，看到枪刃坐下就迫不及待地追问：“他，战士最近怎么样？”  
“放心，生龙活虎，今天还让我陪他回来收拾行李。”  
“你们要走了？”  
“对，去利姆萨·罗敏萨，听说那边的炸鱼薯条好吃。”  
“真好，真的，太好了……”骑士哽咽了，仿佛在谈论的不是战士，而是自己，“果然当时拜托你多关照他是正确的选择。”  
枪刃与战士的相遇，并非巧合。  
战士被固定队开除的日子与枪刃的应聘日是同一天。当时枪刃野久了有些疲劳，正巧看到有固定队招募防护职业，心想要么试试集体生活，说不定也不错呢。还未等他叩门，就看到一袭人影从二楼的窗户翻身跃下，一位顶着红眼眶的年轻人飞奔着跑出庭院，融入黑衣森林的浓密森林中。  
枪刃当场怔住了。  
“别担心，他刚被除名了。”固定队负责人靠着门框子，朝战士离开的方向甩了个白眼，“临走还把窗户撞坏了，得记下来让他赔钱。”  
出于好奇，枪刃问道：“怎么？他记过了？”  
负责人耸耸肩：“倒没犯过错，只是想换个更强的，毕竟谁还不慕强呢。再说，现在珊瑚塔风评那么差，要怪就怪他自己选错地咯。怎么，你是来应聘的？”  
“不，我不是。”枪刃笑着摇头，当面把为应聘准备的简历撕成了两半，“祝你们一辈子招不到人。”  
骑士衔起葡萄用双唇挤破，心不在焉地吸吮蜜汁，眯着眼陷入回忆中不可自拔。“我记得，当时你离开的时候我也是刚从外面回来，战士跑太快了我完全追不上。”  
枪刃点头，拿起苹果在双手间耍杂技：“好像是有这么回事。”  
“我听到你跟队长说‘过河拆桥小心没桥可走’。”  
“嗯？我说过吗？”  
“说过，可帅了。”骑士轻笑着，用热烈的视线打量起面前其貌不扬的中年人，“只是听到这番话我就觉得你是个可靠的人，才拜托你追上战士别让他干傻事。毕竟战士这个人，实在没什么社会经验，气急了还不知道会怎么样。”  
“他小屁孩一个闹不出大事。”枪刃摆摆手，扫了眼洋楼蒙灰的窗户，问，“你们固定队的人都跑哪去了？”  
“你走了之后再也没有防护职业来应聘，大家都想赶进度就各自打野去了。”  
“你呢？”  
“我……”骑士用手肘撑住下巴，低眉沉思，“这大概是惩罚吧，毕竟队长每次赶人我都没能出面，天天想着独善其身，到最后落得如此境地也是活该……”  
无尽的沉默。  
谈话间战士已经收拾好了行囊，而且全程没遇到那个成天黑着脸的队长，心情轻盈，走路都连蹦带跳。他跑到庭院，刚想喊枪刃回家，转脸就看到前任搭档和枪刃面对面坐在角落的核桃树下，气氛诡异。枪刃一脸臭屁，骑士眼角发红，一幅要哭出来的样子，不知道的还以为在上演什么渣男始乱终弃的戏码呢。  
战士大脑充血，也分不清自己是看到骑士和别人聊天心里不得劲，还是因为枪刃和外人卿卿我我过意不去，总之就是不爽。他没再多想，扔下行李就冲到桌边，揪着枪刃后衣领拉开两人间的距离。  
“你干什么呢！”战士把枪刃甩出去几步，转身把前任好搭档护在臂弯后，一幅凛然的护花使者样子，“不行，不许你欺负骑士，他，他是全天下最好的人！”  
“呸，谁欺负他了。”枪刃给了战士后背一拳，恶狠狠地说，“我们在进行大人间的谈话，小屁孩不要乱插嘴。”  
骑士也赶忙解释起来：“是的，他没有欺负我，我们只是在说……”  
枪刃箭步冲上来，阻止骑士说出真相：“我说我看上他了，问他要不要和咱俩三人行。”  
迎面一记拳头砸在下颚，战士捡起行李转身拔腿就跑，控诉与谩骂声在薰衣草苗圃中回荡：“你这个臭流氓！”  
等战士没影了，骑士问：“为什么不让我说？”  
“他已经不是过去那个毛头小子了，不要翻旧账比较好。”  
“你真是个温柔的人。”  
“只是嫌解释起来太麻烦罢了。”  
耐心有限的战士跑出老远后又折回来，扒在庭院门框子上咬牙切齿：“说完了没！该走了！”  
“走了走了。”枪刃拍了下骑士的肩权当饯别，慢步走到战士身边，一把揽住他日渐宽厚的肩膀，“急什么，看我和你的骑士哥哥说话吃醋了？真的，要么我们回去邀请他一起玩？”  
战士转脸狠咬住枪刃的手背。  
“操你是狗吧，咬人这么疼！都出血了！”  
“汪！”  
“挺好听，再来一声。”  
“滚！”  
  
END


End file.
